


MINE!

by senseiPusan



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Michael, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Lack of Communication, Muteness, Stalker, a little rapey well a lot rapey, michael is rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader finally realizes they are being stalked by the boogeyman. Michael has plans for you while you're trying to figure out a way to effectively communicate.





	MINE!

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with sudden inspiration and had to drop everything to write this. It’s a little rapey in the beginning, but it has a cute ending.

It had been two months ago when you realized you were being stalked. It started with random things going missing, originally you thought that you had just missed placed them. But you also couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Then two weeks ago during the bad thunderstorm you saw him. Just for a moment but you saw him. Walking down the hall you almost bumped into him if it had not been for the lighting. The lighting had already startled you enough but to really see him for those few seconds frightened you beyond words. In the bright light he stood towering over you not moving and in the next flash he's gone. You didn't sleep at all that night. Forcing you into the deranged idea that he must in some weird way like you or see a purpose in you. That's why your not dead. 

Then last week you definitely started noticing things missing and items in the most randomest places. Like your work uniform in the freezer. After that you were so frustrated about it, you started leaving sticky notes for him. 

_ Did you take my green blanket? If you're still here in the morning. Make sure I'm up by seven. _

You may be out there sometimes but your nonchalance about the boogeyman following you is what scares you. Because you find it oddly satisfying and frustrating, and you want to know more. You need to know more. More about him.

It was a long day at the dinner. You were glad to be home and off tomorrow. All your plans for tonight included was a shower, food and sleep. Since you ate a bag Kit Kats on the drive home. Check mark to food. Only a shower and sleep left. 

Once home you immediately head upstairs and into the shower. Ignoring all signs that he has been there. The hot water feels great but since it's turning cold you know you have been in there too long. With pruny hands you finish up and wrap a towel around you. Lazy as you are a quick brush will suffice. 

Closing the curtains so no peepers can see you. You start pulling out pajamas when you're grabbed from behind. Fighting back, calloused hands rip the towel off and hold you tight. You're hoisted into the air and a hand parts your labia. 

“What the - Ah!” Yelling out in pain. The sudden penetration is so painful and uncomfortable you don't know what to do. 

He sits on the bed with you perched in his lap. Before you can try to stand up and get away he's got your hair tangled in his fist. Tugging you back so that you are leaning on him you can see his face. It's Michael, fully dressed with that creepy mask on.

Freezing you wait for him make a move. But he doesn't. Then ever so slowly he tilts his head and leans in close. His breathing changes and it seems like he's smelling you. Minutes pass and neither one of you do anything. 

It’s not as painful as before but it hurts like a bitch. You give a squeeze to try and help with ease the pain with this intrusion. His Cold eyes are staring at you, boring into your soul. With another tilt of his head, you understand that he's just here for the ride. A look that tells you that you are going to be doing all the work, and you better get started. 

Testing the waters, you roll your hips. No response. Doing your best in hopes that he will leave afterwards, you ride him until you collapse in exhaustion. You don't really know what happened but you woke up naked on top of the covers. Uncertain if last night's events were real or just a dream. But the pain shooting through you, mainly from your groin. Keeps you planted in bed for the day and the reminder that it wasn't a dream.

~

Since it's nice out you choose to be healthy and walk through three blocks to the store. Since he wasn't answering your sticky notes. You thought that you could make a board that said  _ yes _ ,  _ no _ and  _ undecided _ on it. So that if he wanted to he could put the sticky note under whatever category. Because of your healthy decision there was a consequence. The consequence of a guy who barely looked eighteen followed you around the store and outside.

“Hey girly why don't you stop for a while.”

“Excuse me but I must be getting home.”

“Hey hey hey what's the rush? It's still early.” He side steps in front of you.

“I said I must be getting home. Now leave me alone.” Turning away again he grabs your arm pulling you close. 

“Don't worry darling we won't be long. Why you running? You have a boyfriend waiting? If you do, he's a fool to let you out alone.” Getting ready to tell him off, you stop when seeing the shadow loom over the two of you. Glancing up it's Michael and you don’t know which one to be scared of. “What are you looking at?” The guy says trailing your line of sight. “What the fuck?”

Michael grabs him by the face and breaks his neck with a quick twist. Before you are able to process what exactly just happened he hoists you over his shoulder. Carrying you like you're the drunk friend.

He carries you inside the old Myers house and up stairs to a decently kept room, shutting the door before setting you down. Looking around the room you're surprised most of the things in here are your missing things. 

“That's my blanket!” Pointing at the green blanket spread out on the bed. “Did you just take my things to bring them here?” Astounded you don’t know what to make of it. Turning around to glare at him.

He grabs your face pulling you close. “Mine!” The voice gruffs out, deep and scratchy.

Startled you do you best to keep your composure. You didn't know he could speak. Finally forming words as you try to peel his hand off. “You just can’t claim things.” 

His hand drops and grabs your shirt pulling you close. His silence makes the room seem colder. With a head tilt he just stares for what seems forever. 

Sighing you figure it might be best to approach this differently. “So let me get this straight so there is no confusion. You've claimed me as yours?”

He grabs a fist full of your hair, tilting your head back. Leaning in he smells you again. _Oh no_. You know where this lead to last time. Apparently he catches on to what you are thinking. Because he starts tearing at your clothes.

“Woah! Wait! As much as I loved our last adventure with sex. I would like to make one request before we continue.” He pauses and you continue. “I have to be wet, this going in dry is not happening. It will be easier and more pleasurable for the both of us if I'm wet. Do you have any lube, lotion, or vaseline? Hell I would take olive oil.”

He turns quickly and roots around in a drawer, handing you a bottle. The bottle is your lube from the bedside table. “How did?” Cutting yourself off you know how he got it. He stole it when he was pilfering through your house. The thought of him watching you masturbate is embarrassing. 

Lost in thought you don't realize that you have been lifted, until you look at him. Looking at him at eye level.

“Wait a minute! Is this something you want to do? I'm oddly okay if you just want to use me to release sexual tension.” Sadly you really are willing to be his sex toy. You’re willing to risk sex for death. At least it will add some excitement to your life and hell you will be getting some action, not that you have had any in years. 

He holds you tightly and flops sideways on the bed. Engulfed in a bear hug and uncertain of what to do. In your head you're running the pros and cons about how this  _ relationship. _ It's coming about even on the lists. 

The position is starting to get uncomfortable. Wriggling a hand free you give him a poke. No response. Wiggling some more your able twist around. This place needs some fucking heat. Reaching out for the blanket, you struggling to grab it. Cause it's like two inches away but his death grip won't budge. A hand grabs yours and your flipped back to staring at him.

“I was reaching for the blanket! It's getting cold.” Annoyed you watch his eyes quickly flicker to the blanket and back. It's a long solid minute before he does anything. He loosens his grip just enough so you can move.

“You know for being 6’8” You’re pretty stealthy and intelligent, besides being virtually indestructible.” He gives you a suspicious head tilt. “It was meant as a compliment.” He just continues to stare.

Wrapping the blanket around you, you reach for the grocery bag that was discarded at the foot of the bed and empty it. Laying on your stomach this time, you can still reach all the items and he can keep hugging you. 

“Since we're having a rough start on commination. I thought that making a communication board would help.” Grabbing a marker you start writing on the poster board.

After watching you make the poster. He grabs a sticky note from his pocket that you had previously wrote and sticks it under yes. 

_ Are you always going to follow me? _

 


End file.
